


Don't Put Your Trust Too Soon.

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying Reader, Evil Jared Padalecki, Evil Jensen Ackles, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Innocent Reader, Loss of Innocence, Reader is 13, Reader is kidnapped, Squirting, Virgin Reader, this is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: She's just a child. A young child who got herself into a web of two married men.





	Don't Put Your Trust Too Soon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_zoey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_zoey/gifts).



> Please do request anything! I do just about any genre even dark request like this one. 
> 
> And also, this is just a fanfiction bc Jared and Jensen would never do such a thing to a fan.

She walk into the bar, sighing with relief as she did. She knew it was wrong of her, being 13 to get into a place like this. Not to mention that she has a fake ID that says she is 21. The bouncer didn't believe her one bit until she showed him the fake ID. 

And with that, she's in. 

The reason to this is because she wants to get a glimpse of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles in this place. They had just finished the convention, and she saw them walking into the bar. 

It's pretty bold for a 13 year old to do this. But she have to act fast if she wants to see her idol. 

Of course she have a crush on them. (Who didn't?) but she never thought of being a homewrecker. They already had two, amazing wives and they surely won't ever look at a simple, 13 year old girl. 

She just wants to talk to them, if that could ever happen. 

They're sitting at the bar, drinking and laughing as they talk. She wondered what could have been so funny that they laugh so hard. Taking a deep breath, she walk toward the bar and sit down right beside Jensen. 

"Umm... Can I get a glass of ice lemon tea?" 

She shuttered, unfamiliar with the atmosphere around her. The two suddenly go quiet when she sit, and she could feel their eyes roam on her. She can't believe this is happening. 

"Aren't you a little too young to be in this kind of place?"

Jensen asked, and she ever so slowly turn towards them, Jensen's eyebrow were furrowed, curious of her and Jared peeking beside Jensen to look at her further. 

What the hell should she say? 

Don't stutter... She tell herself. 

"Umm.. I... "

Dammit.

"I'm 21, sir." 

She lied, and they look so shocked with the fabricated information. Jensen shake his head, taking a sip from his drink and Jared continues to look her.

"Didn't look like you're 21 to me." 

Jared exclaimed, finally shift his eyes away and drink. She let out a relief sigh because she was never good in lying. Her drink came and the bartender smiled, and she smiled back. 

She didn't blame Jared. She looks nothing like a 21 year old. She wears a black cashmere sweater alongside her white jeans, a pair of boots with her. And her face is youthful with her hair short sitting just underneath her ear. People say she looks cute, and she didn't want to believe it. But she has to. 

"I am."

She says, smiling and laughing and before she knew it, Jensen smiled. 

"I like you." 

He says, and her cheeks burned from embarrassment. Your idol says that to you, how the hell can you not freak out? 

"So.. Why you're here?" 

He ask again, now their bodies turning at her, and she saw the so famous smirk on Jensen's face. She feels herself getting red even more. She fiddled with the hem of her sweater, looking down and finally looking up at the two men. 

"I just... want to get some... nookie." 

She say, lying again. As if she ever went into bed with a man. She could feel their eyes roaming on her once more, and she never felt so nervous in her entire life. She swore Jensen smirked at her answer, and she could've swore Jared's eyes had a lustful glint in it. 

What the hell is she talking about? They're both married! 

"Well, in that case..."

"How about the three of us get to know each other more?" 

Jensen asked, and the two of them were waiting for her answer and suddenly she could feel her heart beats faster and the room growing smaller and smaller. 

Something tells her to get out of the bar. So she did. She stand up, not caring if they're her so called idol and she walk calmly out of the bar, inhaling fresh air once she's out. 

She reached for her phone in her jeans pocket, and she dialed her mother's number to pick her up.

Suddenly, she felt a hand with a cloth covering her mouth and nose. She look up to see Jared smiling at her, and Jensen walking pass him to his car which is just in front of them. 

"Get in, Jared."

He ordered, and before she could think of anything, everything turns dark and she falls limp into Jared's huge arms. 

And she could here him laughing. 

 

 

 

 

She woke up slowly, squinting her eyes as she did. The room is so bright that it hurts her eyes. 

"Oh, hi, sweetheart!"

That's Jensen's voice. Her idol. Formally.

She look around to see that she's on the floor, and Jared on her right is just a few feet away from her, and Jensen on her left. She back away, feeling this ominous air coming from them. 

They are not who she thinks they are. 

All those cute, kind act were just a mask to hide their deepest darkest desire and now that she's seeing this, it's safe to say that she hates them. She never thought they're this evil or better yet, she never thought that Jensen and Jared would kidnap her. 

Why? 

If only she didn't go into that bar. 

"Now, don't be so scared."

She heard Jensen say, grinning as he look into her bag. Her stomach dropped, afraid they'd know who she really is and her real age. She held her legs together, and look up slightly to see Jared grinning at her. 

"Let's see... You're (y/n) (l/n) and... Oh, you're actually 13!" 

Jensen says, looking at Jared and then her in disbelief. They laugh, and she didn't know why. What's wrong with being 13? What's wrong about carrying a fake ID? it's not like she's the only one in town to do it. 

"I knew there's something abnormal about you, little girl."

Jared says, and before she knew it he's kneeling down in front of her and he tilted her chin towards him. And then he gave her a kiss. 

This is the first time she ever kissed anyone. She never thought that her first kiss is Jared Padalecki. She never thought it'd be this soon. She's so stunned that she let Jared roam inside her wet mouth, and she could feel Jensen looking at her and Jared.

He released her and she gasped, her cheeks flush and she had tears running down her cheeks. 

She's not ready at all. 

"Oh, was that your first kiss?" 

Jared asked, a slurr in his words as he still kneeling down in front of her scared figure. 

"I... I'm not ready..."

She whimpered, looking up and Jensen, and then looking at Jared. She has never been so scared in her entire life.

Why else would they kidnap her? Surely they want to...

"Please, don't rape me."

She pleaded, looking right into Jared's eyes as he smirks. She's sure the two of them could hear her loud and clear. Her cheeks were red from her pleas. But it is true. She doesn't want to get raped. 

"Woah, there, girl."

Jensen walks to her, kneeling beside his friend. 

"What's wrong with you and rape?"

"No one's raping anyone."

After a moment of silence, she cried on the floor, hugging her knees. That would be impossible. She don't know whether she should believe them or if she should feel relieved with Jensen's statement. 

Before she knew it, Jared grab her arms into a bone crushing grip as she yelp, and Jensen spreading her legs apart, grinning as he did. 

"You... You said..."

"It's safe to say that I lied to you, baby girl." 

Jensen says with a sick grin on his face, and she screamed, only to have her lips being sealed with Jared's yet again. 

He bit her soft lips, warning her that she should stay quite. She struggled, trying to get free by the two men but they are way too strong compared to her. 

"Now, sweetcheeks, how about we take off all of your clothes? Hmm?" 

She heard Jared's sinister voice asking her, but all she did was shake her head no. She's not ready. At all. And she didn't care if it's Jared and Jensen who's the one popping her cherry. 

She's terrified.

"No... Please..."

She beg, feeling Jared's large hands roaming her upper body and cupping her breast through the sweater. She yelped at the gesture, but the man continues to play with her and rip open her sweater. 

 

"Ah!"

She cried out, ashamed and jump from the cool air. This is so scarry, she thought. 

After he threw everything away, he rip off her bra and she whimpered from the cold creeping on her virgin nipples. Trying to hide her body is useless since they got her hands in theirs.

"Please, don't..." 

She whimpered, but all they did was laugh at her helpless pleas. Her tears were hot again as she thought it's stupid of her to act cool and walk into the bar just to get a glimpse of two hot married men. 

"Wow, nice tits." 

She heard, and Jensen advanced on her to grip her small breast. That made her jump and struggle, but Jensen held her torso still. She desperately tries to get away from them, but they held her so tight that it begins to hurt her already limp body. 

"J, let's make her squirt." 

Jared says, still holding her hands as he said that. She didn't know what that means, but she doesn't want to do anything that they want her to do.

"Fine with me. I've always want to know if a virgin can squirt or not."

The 39 year old man says, quickly unbuttoning her pants and ripping them open. She screamed, trying to get away but she froze when her panties were ripped from her. She tried to close her legs, but it did nothing. 

"Such a nice, young, pussy."

Jensen commented, looking at her virgin folds as tears again streaming down her face. She can't believe they're actually doing this to her. 

She felt so used. So common. So cheap. 

"I bet you haven't cum in your entire life, right?" 

She heard Jared asked her, and all she did was sobbed harder, an obvious answer that she hadn't. Until now. 

"Well, not to worry, babe. We'll do it and you're gonna like it." 

Jared says, now holding your arms together kneeling beside you and you can feel Jensen's face right on your pussy, inhaling your virgin scent. You gasped, feeling wet already, unconsciously.

"I'll put fingers inside her and you rub her clit, Padalecki." 

She could hear Jensen ordering his friend and the growl in his words as he said that. She sobbed, feeling herself about to burst from fear and unwanted pleasure. 

This can't be it. 

"Ooh!"

She gasped, feeling Jared's finger brushing her slit and into her clit almost immediately. His fingers were expertly (obviously) playing with her clit, as they call it. Even herself never even touch her there. She's the virgin. The untouch virgin. The pure virgin. 

Until now. 

"Such nice, big clit for a 13 year old."

Jared says, grinning at Jensen as his friend look into her quivering hole. He lick his lips, just wanting to fuck her already, her innocence is hard for him to resist. 

"Harder, Jared."

Jensen said with a moan, and she tried to close her leg only for him to spread them wider. Seeing her moving her butt side to side and whimpering, he look down to see that she's wet enough. 

So he plunge his middle finger inside her, and she let out a scream that made his cock gets bigger in his jeans. Pumping in and out, he studied her face as she moan from Jared's big finger and his inside her. 

"Damn, you're hot." 

Jared says, intentionally rubbing his crotch on her small arms. She had salty lines of tears dripping down onto the floor as they finger fuck her and rubbing her. 

Suddenly she could feel her core tightening, and she's scared of the gesture. She wanted to fight it, but find herself unable to do that. She thinks she's cumming. 

She shook her head side to side, hoping this is all just a sick dream. She gasped, looking down on her wet lips being fucked by Jensen and Jared's finger against her clit. 

"I'm gonna pull out of her and you'll continue to rub her as she comes."

Jensen pull out of her, yet true to his words, Jared continues to rub her harder, playing with her clit. Shaking her head no and crying out sinful sounds, she squirt hard, a thing that she never knew she could do.

"Oh, damn, look at that!"

Jensen point out, as her body shaking violently as she squirt, Jared's finger still against her clit, rubbing her slowly now. 

After all of that, they let her go and she fell on the floor, crying again from the forced pleasure. 

She felt so embarrassed.

"Damn, that's hot."

She cried silently, hoping this is all just a terrible dream.


End file.
